bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
My Life With the Bionicles
My Life With the Bionicles was a comedy written by BZP member Togariku, who later changed his name to Dominus Temporis. It was a very popular and hilarious comedy. It pretty much started the whole "Narrator" trend among comedies. Also, it caught the attention of writers like Bionicle Guru and Toa of Pi quickly. In it, a male teenage Bionicle fan has the unwanted ability to bring LEGO bricks to life, causing mayhem and havoc. Later, he is transformed into the Toa of All Elements and discovers his destiny as the (sorta) protector of the world. Throughout the series, he clashes with "The Boss" who is really a weak and shrimpish trash-can thing riding on a custom Lego camel. MLWTB, as Toga abbreviated it, debuted its first chapter on April 9, 2005. For the first two episodes, it was just Togariku (as the character is referred to as)'s Bionicles going crazy, like a sitcom. Then he started a "Battle of the Bands" saga. By Chapter 9, he had become a Bionicle in the normal world, who couldn't really control his transformations at first. He began to battle Makuta, who attempted to take over the world. Later on, he discovered Makuta was working for The Boss. Makuta later turned good and the main villian became the boss. There was sagas such as The Yellowstone Saga, the Overlord Four saga, and more. The comedy was never officially ended, and Toga has more written, but he hasn't posted a chapter since summer 2009, or visited BZP. Hopefully when he finishes college, he shall return! If you read it, Please don't post. Although there is no topic revival in the Comedies forum, Posting repeatedly asking where the author is will get the comedy closed. Dominus Temoris will return. Characters The Cast and Crew of MLWTB! *Togariku-The main character (and alter-ego of the author) of MLWTB, Togariku is a high-school aged teenager with a normal life. If you count having hundreds of living lego sets at home causing trouble, as well as the occasional epxlosion coming from under the yard, an evil set trying to take over the world ruining his life, and Assorted other problems normal. That, and he's supposedly the only one who can save the world. Yeah. Togariku, after a small 'incident' with the Ex Deus Machina 3000, as it was later dubbed, Became a living Lego set himself. once things were set right, he became a toa of all Elements, and gains new powers every time a new element in introduced. He also has the inherint ability to bring inanimate objects to life (Hence the living sets that have become his friends over the years). He also has a sonic screwdriver (given to him by Makuta) and six Crystals of Legend, which are tools designed to help him with his destiny. Oh, and he can't get a girlfriend. But that's normal. *Lhikan: A toa of Fire, Lihkan is one of Togariku's best friends and favorite sets. He is saracastic, witty, and a really good cook. Especially when it comes to Lasanga. *Nuhvok Va: Nuhvok Va is Lhikan's best friend who is obsessed with sugar, he is naive and silly, but still lovable. *Onua Nuva: He is a bookworn with a near-photographic memory. He is also the voice of (somewhat) reason in the group and has a crush on Gali Nuva, who is later his girlfriend, then wife. *Gali Nuva: She owns stock in a successful llama ranch, is the only character who has always stayed sane, and whacks people over the head whenever they say less then intelligent things. Category:Comedies